Lo siento
by bruxi
Summary: El destino era cruel y despiadado. Ellos lo habían aprendido de la peor manera posible. La tristeza y la impotencia nunca les dejarían vivir tranquilos de nuevo. Porque todo había sido por su culpa. [Reto para el foro ¡Siéntate!].


**¡YAHOI! Antes de nada deciros que esta historia responde a uno de los retos del foro ¡Siéntate! propuesto por Whitemiko5. ¡Espero que os guste!**

**Es la primera de InuYasha que escribo, así que es muy especial para mí (primer reto y primera historia de InuYasha ¡yay!).**

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, de ser así InuYasha y Kagome se habrían besado al menos una vez por tomo (¡era desesperante!).

**Lo siento**

Miró por enésima para el reloj en los últimos dos segundos ¿es que no podía ser más rápido? Se mordió el labio inferior tan fuerte que se hizo sangre. En su mente volvió a hacer los cálculos, con el mismo resultado.

Tres días. Llevaba tres días de retraso en su período. Aquello no era normal, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que su regla tenía precisión milimétrica. Un día era admisible, dos pase, pero tres ya era demasiado.

Volvió a mirar al pequeño objeto que sostenía entre sus manos. Contuvo la respiración al ver que empezaba a aparecer una mancha de color en la pantallita blanca—. _Por favor, Kami_—rogó en su mente—, _por favor Buda, por favor_. —Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo los fuertes latidos de su corazón retumbar en sus oídos. Despegó los párpados poco a poco, esperando que, por una vez, la suerte se pusiese de su parte.

Ilusa que era.

Las dos rayitas moradas le indicaron que no solo era la chica con la peor suerte del mundo, sino también una completa imbécil.

Cogió la caja de cartón en la que había venido el confirmante de su sentencia de muerte y lo guardó dentro. Luego, con toda la calma del mundo, metió la caja en una bolsa de plástico, salió de su casa, bajó las escaleras del templo, lo tiró en la papelera más cercana, volvió a su casa y se encerró en su habitación, dejándose caer sobre la cama.

_Embarazada_.

Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos, resbalando sin piedad por sus mejillas. ¡¿Cómo había pasado?! ¡¿Cómo le había pasado eso a ella?! ¡A ella! ¡Que siempre presumía de ser sumamente responsable! ¡Que nunca había hecho nada sin analizarlo ni pensarlo detenidamente primero!

Oh claro, el amor te hace hacer locuras.

Como acostarte repetidamente con el chico del que estás perdidamente enamorada para ver si así captas su atención y deja de lamentarse por la muerte de otra.

¡¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida?! ¡Era una adolescente de dieciséis años! ¡No podía tener un bebé! ¡¿Qué diría su madre?! ¡Con solo imaginar su rostro lleno de decepción le entraban ganas de pegarse un tiro! ¡¿Y qué iba a hacer con el instituto?! ¡No pensaba abandonar sus estudios después de todo lo que le había costado llegar hasta allí! ¡No señor! ¡¿Y sus amigas?! Ya podía oír lo que dirían de ella:

_Mírala, y parecía tan inocente._

_Qué vergüenza, y siendo la sacerdotisa de un templo._

_Si su padre levantara la cabeza…_

Enterró la cabeza en la almohada y gritó, gritó como nunca antes, liberando toda la frustración y la rabia que sentía contra sí misma. Al cabo de unos minutos, más calmada, se sentó en la cama y se secó los ojos. Una determinación había nacido en ella: no tendría a ese hijo. Iría mañana mismo al Centro de Planificación Familiar más próximo para concertar una cita con el ginecólogo de turno y que le dijese lo que tenía que hacer para abortar.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, pero era lo que tenía que hacer. Aún era muy joven como para echar a perder su vida de esa manera.

Estaba decidida.

Y en cuanto al padre… ¡que se jodiera! ¡No tenía por qué darle explicaciones a nadie y menos a un tío que la había hecho sufrir tanto!

Sonrió satisfecha y aliviada por haber dado con la solución perfecta y salió para meterse en el baño y darse una buena ducha.

La necesitaba.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Saltó fuera del pozo y de ahí al tejado. Abrió la ventana, comprobando con desilusión que Kagome no estaba en su habitación. ¿Dónde se habría metido? ¡La muy tonta! ¡Se había ido casi corriendo de vuelta a su época y sin decirle nada! Sango le había dicho que parecía verdaderamente preocupada por algo, pero ni siquiera ella lo sabía. Eso sí que era raro. Sango y Kagome eran uña y carne, se contaban todo de todo. Una vez incluso las pilló comparando el tamaño de sus pechos (y no es que estuviera espiando, qué va, solo vigilaba por si acaso).

Una sonrisa traviesa asomó a sus labios, pensando en que él sabía exactamente cuál era el tamaño de los pechos de Kagome. No sabía cuando, como ni por qué habían iniciado ese juego que lo volvía loco, no tenía planeado hacer nada de eso con ella, al menos no así, pero simplemente no había podido resistirse a besarla aquel día en su habitación. Ninguno quiso detenerse y acabaron ambos desnudos y haciendo el amor sobre su cama.

Desde aquella, cada vez que tenía oportunidad, la acorralaba en cualquier rincón que encontraba y la poseía. Ella nunca se negaba. Lo deseaba, como él la deseaba a ella.

Oyó abrirse la puerta principal y amplió la sonrisa. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a las escaleras, pensando en sorprenderla y, por qué no, en pasarlo bien un rato.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cerró la puerta y se quitó los zapatos, dando un gran suspiro. Le había costado el triple de lo normal concentrarse en las clases, por culpa de estar dándole vueltas a la cabeza. Echó un vistazo al reloj del vestíbulo: las cuatro y cuarto. Según la página web, el Centro cerraba a las siete. Si se daba prisa en cambiarse le daría tiempo a coger el bus e ir hasta allá.

Se giró, quitándose la mochila de los hombros y subiendo por las escaleras, lenta y pesadamente. Tenía todo el cuerpo agarrotado, casi no había dormido la noche anterior. Cuanto antes se deshiciese del problema, antes podría volver a su rutina de estudiante-sacerdotisa-idiota enamorada de otro idiota.

Llegó al último escalón y giró los pies con desgana, en dirección a su cuarto. Pero sus planes fueron rápidamente frustrados por unas manos que la aprisionaron desde atrás, metiéndose bajo su blusa, y una lengua que lamía su oído. Chilló, apartándose bruscamente y golpeando al intruso con la mochila. Trastabilló hacia adelante y echó a correr por el pasillo. Un brazo la aprisionó por la cintura y volvió a chillar, intentando desasirse del agarre—. ¡Maldita sea, Kagome! ¡Soy yo, idiota!—Dejó de revolverse y enfocó la vista, descubriendo unos ojos dorados. Parpadeó.

—¿Inu-InuYasha…?—Pronto la sorpresa se convirtió en enfado—. ¡¿Pero a ti qué te pasa?! ¡Me has asustado, imbécil!—Lo empujó y se recolocó la ropa.

—¡Eso mismo digo yo! ¡Casi me abres la cabeza! ¡¿Qué llevas ahí?! ¡¿Piedras?!—Lo fulminó con la mirada y se metió en su habitación, cerrando de un portazo. Claro que una puerta cerrada no iba a detener a nuestro hanyô favorito. Entró, encontrándose con que la chica se estaba cambiando de ropa. Se acercó por detrás y la abrazó, comenzando a besar su cuello. Kagome tembló un poco y el chico sonrió de satisfacción contra su piel pálida y perfecta.

—Suéltame—exigió Kagome con voz fría. Lejos de hacerle caso, InuYasha subió sus manos por sus costados, de forma lenta y provocativa—. ¡Que me sueltes!—Se apartó de él y lo miró con las mejillas encendidas de ira. InuYasha frunció el ceño, era la primera vez que Kagome rechazaba sus caricias.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás con… —Su rostro se tiñó levemente de rosa y Kagome no supo si echarse a llorar, gritarle o estamparlo contra el suelo. Finalmente, se decidió por esta última opción.

—¡Siéntate!—Rápido y efectivo, y se ahorraba las explicaciones. Se había prometido que él no iba a saberlo. Era su problema, al cual ya le había encontrado solución.

—¡¿Se puede saber que he hecho ahora?!—reclamó InuYasha desde el suelo.

—_¿Haberme dejado preñada te parece poco?_—gritó su mente. Sin embargo, no contestó. Se limitó a pasar por encima del medio-demonio pare coger un pantalón y una camiseta del armario. En cuanto el hechizo se rompió, InuYasha se incorporó y la obligó a encararlo.

—¿Qué cojones te pasa? Vengo aquí, con toda la buena intención del mundo de sorprenderte, preocupado porque te largaste como alma que lleva el diablo, y primero me pegas, me insultas y luego me sientas. ¡De verdad que no te entiendo!—Kagome se limitó a mirarlo con expresión neutra.

—Lo siento por ti, nadie te pidió que vinieras. —InuYasha entrecerró los ojos y apretó el agarre que mantenía en torno a su brazo.

—No juegues con mi paciencia, Kagome, dime qué rayos te pasa. —No contestó, se limitó a mirarlo con la misma expresión fría y sin sentimientos.

—No te importa—dijo al fin. InuYasha bufó.

—¡Claro que me importa!—exclamó. Luego respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse. Si quería que ella le dijera qué demonios estaba ocurriendo, gritarle no era un buen comienzo. La tomó de los hombros y suavizó su expresión, mirándola de forma cálida—. Todo lo que tiene que ver contigo me importa, Kagome. Ya deberías sabe-

—¡Ja! ¡Y una mierda, InuYasha!—El grito de la colegiala lo sobresaltó, haciendo que la soltara de golpe—. ¡No te importa ni nunca te ha importado!—¿Cómo podía tener el tío tanta caradura? Por su parte, InuYasha comenzaba a enfadarse.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Siempre me he preo-

—¡Oh si! ¡Claro que siempre te has preocupado por mí!—chilló Kagome, en tono sarcástico—. ¿Y cuando me dejabas para ir a ver a Kikyô? ¿También te preocupabas por mí? ¿Y cuando la besabas? ¿Y cuando la abrazabas? ¿Y cuando me decías todas esas cosas hirientes?—La bomba había estallado. Había sido suficiente presión para ella el enterarse de que dentro de ella llevaba al vástago de ese hanyô egoísta que no la quería, que solo la utilizaba como un medio para desahogar sus penas y sus deseos, probablemente porque era la reencarnación de aquella sacerdotisa a la que él amaba con locura, un mero reemplazo.

InuYasha retrocedió como si le hubiesen dado una bofetada, pero no iba a rendirse. Aquello era cosa del pasado, ahora estaba con Kagome porque la quería ¡dios santo! ¡¿Es que no podía entenderlo?!

Reaccionó cuando se dio cuenta que ella ya no se encontraba en la habitación. Salió de allí a paso rápido y sorteó las escaleras de un salto, plantándose ante la miko, que ya salía de la casa. Kagome lo fulminó con la mirada—. Déjame pasar, InuYasha.

—No. —Se negó. Kagome apretó los dientes y los puños, conteniendo las ganas enormes que tenía de golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

—Dé-ja-me-pa-sar—reiteró la chica.

—No. —Volvió a negar el ojidorado, con rotundidad. Kagome perdió la paciencia y abrió la boca, preparada para lanzarle la mayor ristra de _siéntates_ de toda su vida. InuYasha lo notó y se abalanzó sobre ella, tapándole la boca. Los orbes chocolates de Kagome hirvieron de rabia—. No voy a dejar que te marches sin decirme qué he hecho para que estés enfadada. ¿Por qué? ¿Es por algo qué he dicho? Vamos Kagome, tengo derecho a saberlo.

—_En realidad no_—pensó ella—, _lo que te mereces es una soberana paliza_. —Se apartó del muchacho y respiró hondo. ¿Quería saberlo? Bien. Allá él, luego que no le viniera con quejas.

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo? ¡Bien! ¡Lo que pasa es que eres un completo y absoluto cabrón! ¡Eso es lo que pasa! ¡Un día vienes a llorarme y a suplicarme que no me vaya nunca de tu lado y al siguiente te estás lamentando por la muerte de Kikyô y pidiéndole al cielo que te la devuelva! ¡Un día me besas, dices que me necesitas, te acuestas conmigo y al siguiente me ignoras porque te sientes culpable! ¡Un día me prometes que siempre estarás junto a mí y al siguiente me echas de tu lado con excusas baratas! ¡Y aún encima tienes el descaro de presentarte aquí y preguntarme qué me pasa! ¡Eso es lo que pasa, InuYasha! ¡Además de que por culpa de tu soberana estupidez estoy bien jodida, porque me has dejado em- —Se dio cuenta justo a tiempo de lo que iba a decir y cerró la boca. Las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos, negándose a dejarlas salir, las mejillas coloradas le ardían por culpa de la rabia y la impotencia que sentía en esos momentos.

Durante todo el discurso, InuYasha había sido incapaz de decir nada. La había dejado gritar y desquitarse a gusto, la experiencia le había enseñado que era lo mejor. Pero con cada palabra, su corazón se rompía. Era cierto, todas y cada una de las palabras. Kagome tenía razón, era un maldito bastardo que no la merecía. Pero estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por cambiar eso. No podía perder a Kagome, se moriría. Había llegado a un punto en el que no podía vivir sin ella. Entonces, la última frase resonó en su mente, de nuevo:

_¡Además de que por culpa de tu soberana estupidez estoy bien jodida, porque me has dejado em-_

Por primera vez en su vida, su cerebro quiso funcionar como debía, y en su cabeza se completó la frase:

_Porque me has dejado embarazada_.

Los ojos se le abrieron como platos. Antes de que Kagome pudiese reaccionar, lo tenía encima de ella, abrazándola fuertemente—. ¿De verdad estás… —preguntó, con emoción en la voz. Kagome entró en pánico ¿cómo había podido ser tan tonta? Se había dejado llevar por el momento y la había liado parda.

—¡Suéltame!—Lo empujó y lo miró con la determinación pintada en sus orbes marrones—. No estoy nada, InuYasha, así que ya te puedes ir volviendo por dónde has venido.

—No me mientas, te he oído decir clar-

—¡No voy a tenerlo!—le gritó. InuYasha la miró, confuso—. Así que no te hagas ilusiones—terminó de decir la pelinegra.

—¿Qué quieres de-

—¡Eso mismo, imbécil! ¡Que no pienso tenerlo! ¡Así que lárgate y déjame en paz!—InuYasha avanzó hacia ella y le clavó las garras en los hombros, con todo el cuerpo en tensión.

—Explícate—exigió entre dientes.

—¿Es que ahora además de idiota eres sordo?—bufó; luego levantó la cabeza y lo miró, desafiante—. No tengo por qué darte explicaciones. —InuYasha gruñó.

—Kagome, si estamos hablando de lo mismo, se trata de nuestro hijo…

—¡De nuestro nada!—volvió a gritar. Respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse—. Es _mi _problema el cual _yo_ resolveré como mejor me parezca. Así que suéltame y déjame pasar. —InuYasha sintió la ira invadir todo su ser. ¿Problema? ¿Así era como veía ella a su bebé, a su hijo?

—Ni en tus mejores sueños, niña. Se trata de mi hijo, Kagome, así que no vas a resolver nada porque no hay nada que resolver. —Kagome quiso echarse a reír ¿ahora le salía la vena paternal? ¡Si ni siquiera sabía tratar con Shippô! Además, InuYasha odiaba a los niños, no le gustaban.

—No es nada tuyo. Además, ya he tomado una decisión, así que aparta. —El hanyô imprimió más fuerza en su agarre, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Te lo repito por última vez, Kagome. Es-mi-hijo.

—¡Eso es lo único que te importa ¿verdad?!—chilló—. ¡¿Y qué hay de mí, InuYasha?! ¡¿Qué hay de lo que yo quiera, sienta o necesite?!—InuYasha la soltó, mirándola aturdido ¿qué quería decir con eso?—. ¡No voy a tener este niño porque no puedo y punto! ¡Y tú no puedes reprocharme nada por el simple hecho de que no tienes ningún derecho a hacerlo!—La voz se le quebró y las lágrimas empezaron a caerle en cascada por las mejillas, las rodillas le fallaron y se derrumbó en el suelo, sin poder parar de llorar ni de gritar. InuYasha se sintió lo peor de lo peor al verla quebrarse de ese modo. Se arrodilló despacio a su lado y la atrajo a su pecho, abrazándola. Kagome empezó a chillar de nuevo, insultándolo, golpeándolo e intentando soltarse, pero el abrazo del hanyô era firme.

Finalmente, no supo si cansada de tanto llorar o si por culpa de su estúpido embarazo, se desmayó. InuYasha se apresuró a agarrarle la cabeza para que no se hiciera daño. La miró un momento, con tristeza, levantándola del suelo en brazos. Luego miró para su vientre plano y sonrió.

Un hijo. Iba a tener un hijo de Kagome, de aquella chiquilla imprudente y chillona que se había metido en lo más hondo de su corazón. Una lenta y amplia sonrisa asomó a sus labios. Con tan solo imaginar un pequeño igualito a él o una pequeña igual a Kagome su corazón se aceleraba. ¡Un hijo! ¡Tendría tantas cosas que enseñarle! Si era niño le enseñaría a luchar y a defenderse como todo un hombre, le enseñaría a no ceder ante nadie y a ir siempre con la cabeza bien alta. Si era niña, la protegería hasta el día en que muriese, cualquier ser del sexo masculino que quisiera acercarse a ella tendría que pasar antes por él. Tal vez heredase los poderes de su madre, convirtiéndose así en una gran arquera.

Enfocó la vista de nuevo y besó a la chica en los labios, de forma dulce—. No tengas miedo, Kagome. Yo estaré contigo, te lo prometo—le susurró. Apretándola firmemente contra él, salió de la casa. Se detuvo lo justo para cogerle un par de zapatos y se dirigió al pozo. Saltó dentro y en menos de un segundo ya estaba al otro lado. Salió al exterior y miró una vez para la chica, con infinita ternura.

No dejaría que hiciese la barbaridad que tenía pensado hacer. Ese niño nacería. Lo tenía más claro que el agua.

Cristalino.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Gimió un poco y abrió los ojos. Parpadeó, acostumbrándose a la intensa luz que se colaba por la ventana—. ¡Kagome-chan!—Giró el rostro, encontrándose con los ojos castaños de una preocupada Sango. ¿Sango? Se incorporó de golpe y los brazos de la exterminadora la abrazaron por los hombros.

—¡¿Sango-chan?! ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Por qué… —Lo último que recordaba era estar llorando y desgañitándose la garganta como una descosida mientras golpeaba a InuYasha…

—InuYasha te trajo. Dijo que necesitabas descansar y que… —Sango calló y se mordió el labio inferior. Kagome observó el gesto y se temió lo peor. No se habría atrevido… No habría sido capaz de… —¡Oh, Kagome-chan! ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste? ¡Llevamos tiempo esperando que InuYasha y tú dierais este paso! Y además… —Sango llevó una mano a su barriga, con los ojos brillantes de alegría, lo que fue una patada en el culo para la miko.

Grandísimo cerdo cabrón manipulador hijo de la gran… No, la pobre princesa Izayoi no tenía la culpa de haber dado a luz al cenutrio que le había tocado por hijo.

Furiosa, apartó las mantas que la cubrían y, poniéndose en pie, salió a grandes zancadas de la cabaña—. ¿Kagome-chan? ¡Kagome-chan, espera! ¿Adónde vas?

—Me vuelvo a mi casa—dijo. En el exterior, Miroku y Shippô la vieron salir y se levantaron, yendo hacia ella con sendas sonrisas en el rostro.

—¡Kagome!

—¡Kagome-sama! No sabe la alegría que nos ha traído la buena nueva, por supuesto todos la ayudaremos en lo que podamos y… —Las llamas que ardían en los ojos castaños le indicaron a Miroku que mejor cerrase la boca, cosa que hizo si quería seguir conservando sus partes nobles.

—¿Kagome?—Llamó Shippô. La chica respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse, y miró para el zorrito con una sonrisa. Siempre tenía una para el niño—. ¿Es cierto? ¿Voy a tener un hermanito?—Los ojos verdes del pequeño brillaban tanto o más que los de Sango minutos atrás.

Joder.

Se volvió a la espesura del bosque, mirando el paisaje como si quisiera hacer estallar en miles de pedazos todos los árboles—. ¡¿Esta es tu estrategia, pedazo cabrón?! ¡¿Hacer que nuestros amigos me manipulen para hacerme cambiar de opinión?! ¡Ja! ¡Pues que sepas que no va a funcionar, InuYasha! ¡Porque no pienso hacerlo! ¡Y si no te gusta te jodes y bailas! ¡Es mi vida y solo yo tengo el derecho de decidir sobre ella! ¡¿Te ha quedado claro, imbécil?!—Se dio la vuelta, ante la expresión de sorpresa de sus amigos, que nunca la habían oído soltar tantos insultos juntos—. ¡Eres un puñetero cobarde!—Ahora sí, reanudó la marcha.

Poco avanzó. No dio ni dos pasos y ya tenía a un furioso hanyô ante ella. Se le acercó a paso rápido y la tomó de los brazos—. No es solo tu vida, Kagome. —Fue lo único que dijo.

—¡Sí lo es! ¡Es mi vida, mi cuerpo, es mi futuro el que está en juego y por tanto mi decisión! ¡Así que déjame en paz y vete a llorar a algún rincón del bosque, como haces cada que puedes!—Tembló de ira y clavó sus ojos dorados en ella, luchando contra sí mismo para no perder el control.

—¡Es mi hijo también, Kagome! ¡Maldita sea!

—¡NO!—gritó, pataleando con furia, tratando de liberarse de aquellas garras que parecían de hierro.

—¡Deja de ser egoísta, joder!

—¡¿Egoísta yo?! ¡¿Pero como tienes la caradura de decirme eso?! ¡Precisamente tú! ¡Y si estoy siendo o no egoísta, no es de tu incumbencia!

—¡Pues sí, soy un egoísta ¿y qué?! ¡Quiero a nuestro hijo y te quiero a ti! ¡Os quiero a los dos a mi lado! ¡Así que no vas a ir ningún sitio sin mi permiso ¿me oíste?!—Aquellas palabras la dejaron en shock. Lo miró, totalmente consternada ¿le había dicho que la quería? Y también que quería al niño… Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a mirarlo, de nuevo enfadada.

—Me importa una mierda lo que tú quieras, InuYasha—le dijo, más calmada—, se trata de lo que yo quiero, y no es a este niño. Así que suéltame. —El medio-demonio acercó su cara a la de la sacerdotisa, hasta tenerla a escasos centímetros.

—Eso, ni lo pienses. —Kagome explotó.

—¡SIÉNTATE!—InuYasha rugió, molesto. Kagome le dirigió una última mirada airada y reemprendió el camino hacia el pozo.

Al menos esa era su intención hasta que unas horribles náuseas la invadieron, haciéndola tambalearse—. ¡Kagome-sama!—Miroku la sujetó a tiempo y Sango y Shippô se apresuraron a llegar a su altura.

—Déjeme ir, Miroku-sama. —El monje la miró serio y negó con la cabeza.

—Será mejor que se quede aquí hoy y descanse—gruñó, pero, sabiendo que su amigo no la iba a soltar, accedió con un asentimiento de cabeza. Sin darse apenas cuenta, notó como unos fuertes brazos la elevaban en el aire y se vio con la cara vuelta hacia una tela rojiza que conocía a la perfección, yendo de nuevo hacia la cabaña de la anciana Kaede.

—Te odio—le dijo, clavando sus orbes chocolates en él. InuYasha detuvo su andar y la observó fijamente, durante unos segundos. Luego, para asombro de los presentes, bajó la cabeza y devoró los labios de la miko. En principio, la chica se negó a responder y a separar los labios. Pero cuando él le mordió el labio inferior con fuerza soltó un quejido, abriendo la boca, permitiendo así la entrada de la lengua masculina. Una corriente eléctrica le recorrió la columna vertebral, y pronto se encontró respondiendo de forma apasionada.

Con una sensación de total triunfo y satisfacción, InuYasha se separó al fin de ella, sonriendo de forma arrogante. Kagome quiso abofetearlo y abofetearse a sí misma por ser tan débil ante él.

Y lo último que le oyó decir a Shippô no la hizo sentirse mejor—. Entonces ¿voy o no voy a tener un hermanito?

Las lágrimas acudieron por millonésima vez en el día a sus ojos. Enterró el rostro en el haori de InuYasha y sollozó. El hanyô la apretó todavía más contra él, queriéndole transmitir todo el amor que sentía hacia ella.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ya era de noche. Todo el grupo se había instalado en la cabaña de Kaede. La vieja sacerdotisa no se encontraba en la aldea, había ido a atender un encargo a otro pueblo cercano y al parecer aún no había vuelto.

Kagome se revolvía en el futón, sin poder pegar ojo. A un lado, apoyado contra la pared, InuYasha observaba detenidamente todos sus movimientos. No iba a perderla de vista, a saber qué locura se le ocurría hacer si se despistaba.

Un ruido proveniente del exterior los asaltó a ambos. InuYasha empuñó a Tessaiga y se medio levantó, sin moverse de su posición. Sin despertar a los demás ni despegar la vista de la puerta, Kagome buscó a tientas su arco y sus flechas. Más ruido. Parecía como si alguien estuviera corriendo. Justo cuando la esterilla de la entrada se movió, InuYasha saltó sobre el intruso y Kagome tensó el arco en esa dirección, con una flecha preparada—. ¡No me hagáis nada, por favor!—El hanyô miró fijamente para su presa. Olfateó el aire a su alrededor y el pobre hombre tembló, dejando resbalar la antorcha hacia el suelo.

—¡InuYasha, déjalo!—exclamó Kagome lo más en voz baja que pudo. Era uno de los aldeanos que siempre acompañaba a Kaede. Habiendo comprobado que se trataba de un simple humano, el hanyô hizo caso y lo soltó. El hombre respiró aliviado y se volvió a mirar a Kagome. Sus ojos reflejaban la más pura de las angustias.

—¡Kagome-sama, por favor, ayúdeme!—imploró. Kagome pestañeó, confundida. ¿Qué lo ayudase?—¡Por favor, se lo ruego! Mi Kuniko… mi mujer, está… se ha puesto de parto y… ¡Se lo ruego, Kagome-sama! ¡Ayúdela!—Kagome quiso que la tierra se la tragase. Que se abriese un enorme agujero bajo sus pies y la engullese.

Quiso abrir la boca y decirle que no, que no podía. Pero el hombre parecía verdaderamente desesperado, postrado en el suelo de rodillas y llorando como si le fuera la vida en ello. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que no? No era una mala persona que abandonaba a los que estaban en apuros.

InuYasha tenía sus orbes dorados fijos en la pelinegra. Sabía que no se negaría, Kagome era una buena persona que incuso perdonaría al más cruel de los asesinos si este se mostrara cien por cien arrepentido. Pero le preocupó su reacción en cuanto el hombre dijo la palabra _parto_. Más estando como estaba—. ¿Qué va a hacer, Kagome-sama?—La voz de Miroku la asustó. Fulminó al monje con la mirada y luego suspiró.

—Yo… yo no sé… Nunca he atendido un parto…

—¡Por favor, Kagome-sama! ¡Usted es la única que puede! ¡Es una sacerdotisa! ¡Ayude a mi Kuniko, se lo suplico! ¡No podrá hacerlo sola!

—_¡Pues haberte quedado con ella, imbécil!_—Estuvo tentada de gritarle, pero se mordió la lengua. Aquella no era su época, sino una diferente en la que los alumbramientos eran cosa exclusiva de las mujeres, los hombres no tenían permitido estar presentes ni mucho menos ayudar en el parto, no vaya a ser que se les caigan los dedos. Volvió a suspirar, el pobre sujeto no tenía la culpa de haber nacido en mil cuatrocientos y pico.

—Yo te ayudaré, Kagome-chan—dijo Sango, para infundirle valor. Kagome volvió a mirar de nuevo al hombre, que seguía llorando, y luego pensó en la pobre mujer a la que había abandonado a su suerte en su cabaña, sola y probablemente aterrorizada al pensar en que tendría que dar a luz a su bebé sin ayuda.

—La ayudaré—sentenció al fin. El hombre paró su llanto y la miró, infinitamente agradecido.

—¡Oh gracias, gracias, Kagome-sama!—Se abrazó emocionado a la pelinegra, que no supo cómo reaccionar, aunque tampoco tuvo que hacerlo, puesto que un celoso hanyô lo apartó bruscamente de ella.

Instaron al hombre a quedarse allí, con Miroku, para a ver si el monje conseguía calmarlo. InuYasha, Kagome y Sango salieron y se dirigieron a la cabaña del hombre. Con el olfato del medio-demonio no les fue difícil localizarla. Nada más entrar, Kagome ahogó un grito: encogida sobre un futón, en posición fetal y agarrándose un vientre abultado, una muchacha de no más de veinte años sollozaba en silencio, el rostro contraído en una mueca de dolor. Kagome y Sango se apresuraron a arrodillarse a su lado—. ¿Kuniko-san?—llamó en tono suave. La mujer abrió los ojos y los enfocó en la miko.

—Kagome-sama… —Soltó un quejido y se encogió más. Kagome apretó los dientes y, obligando a su mente a recordar todo lo que sabía sobre partos naturales, ella y Sango se pusieron manos a la obra. Calentaron agua, tumbaron a Kuniko de forma que estuviese cómoda, controlando las contracciones de vez en cuando, destrozaron alguna que otra yukata para utilizarlos a modo de paños al tiempo que alentaban a la pobre mujer a no rendirse y aguantar. La sacerdotisa sudaba a chorros, era la primera vez que asistía en un parto, y los gritos de Kuniko no eran para nada alentadores. Cuando creyó que era el momento, le pidió a Sango que le hiciera de soporte para que ella pudiese empujar con más facilidad. Ella se colocó entre las piernas de la mujer.

—Vamos, Kuniko, ahora o nunca ¿lista?—La mujer tragó saliva y asintió. Kagome respiró hondo—. ¡Empuja!—Lo hizo. Los chillidos resonaron en toda la cabaña, y estaba segura de que habrían despertado a más de uno ahí fuera. Kuniko se dejó caer, jadeante. La sangre impregnaba el futón y la pálida cara de Sango no era precisamente de alegría. Haciendo de tripas corazón, le pidió que volviese a empujar. Así otras tres o cuatro veces, hasta que vio asomarse una diminuta coronilla entre las piernas. La esperanza y el alivio por ver aquello acabado pronto le dieron ánimos—. ¡Ya se ve la cabeza! ¡Venga, Kuniko! ¡Puedes hacerlo! ¡Empuja!—La chica se apoyó en Sango y la exterminadora ahogó un quejido. Nuevos gritos llenaron el ambiente. Kagome colocó las manos donde se suponía que iba a salir la criatura y, por fin, esta cayó, directamente en sus brazos.

Un llanto ensordecedor se hizo oír. Kuniko se dejó caer, agotada, respirando agitadamente. Sango la ayudó a acomodarse mientras, con manos temblorosas, Kagome le daba la vuelta al pequeño que lloraba entre sus brazos.

Como si fuera la cosa más delicada y frágil del mundo, observó al bebé fascinada. Tenía la piel arrugada y roja, probablemente a causa del esfuerzo, y unos mechones oscuros se le pegaban a la frente.

Tragó saliva. Un bebé. Había ayudado a traer un bebé al mundo.

Por un segundo, la imagen del bebé de pelo oscuro y piel arrugada fue sustituida por la de un pequeño de cabello azabache ondulado, ojos dorados como el sol y lindas orejitas caninas—. ¿Kagome-chan?—Miró para Sango y, como si le quemara, le entregó al bebé de forma algo brusca.

—Necesito salir. —Sango comprendió y asintió. Tambaleándose, la chica salió de la cabaña. Una vez fuera, dejó que el aire frío de la noche la refrescara. Cerró los ojos y aspiró una bocanada de aire. Había sido un lapsus, una pequeña jugada de su estúpida mente. No habría ningún niño de pelo azabache, ojos dorados y orejas de perro.

—¿Kagome?—InuYasha se había acercado a ella, preocupado porque la chica llevaba un buen rato sin moverse.

—Puedes ir a decirle al padre que todo ha salido bien. Ha tenido una niña preciosa. —Dicho esto, volvió dentro, para ayudar a Sango a lavar tanto al bebé como a Kuniko.

—Muchísimas gracias, Kagome-sama—le dijo la mujer, nada más verla, con lágrimas en los ojos. Asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió al barreño en el que su amiga lavaba a la pequeña.

Un sentimiento de ternura y protección se instaló en su interior al ver a la niña haciendo uso de sus diminutos pulmones, mientras Sango le hablaba con palabras dulces, tratando de calmarla. En un acto casi inconsciente, llevó a la mano al bracito de la bebé, acariciándolo con delicadeza, y en cuanto la niña se aferró a su dedo con su puño, las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos.

Puto instinto maternal.

Pero no se dejaría vencer. Había tomado una resolución, y no iba a echarse para atrás.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Despertó cuando ya era casi mediodía. La noche anterior las había dejado agotadas tanto a ella como a Sango, de hecho, la castaña todavía seguía durmiendo. Se restregó los ojos y salió de la cabaña, directa al río, para lavarse la cara y despejarse un poco. Esa misma tarde volvería a casa, se pusiera InuYasha como se pusiera.

En el camino de vuelta, captó las voces de los chicos. Estaban susurrando, escondidos en la parte de atrás de la construcción de madera. No supo el qué, pero algo la impulsó a deslizarse por la pared y escuchar a escondidas, rogando a Kami porque InuYasha no la descubriese—. …ya está?—Esa, era la voz de Miroku.

—¡¿Y te parece poco?!—Esa, sin duda, era la voz de InuYasha. Oyó un suspiro.

—Tienes que hablar con ella, InuYasha. Decirle todo lo que me has dicho a mí. —Silencio. Kagome sintió curiosidad ¿decirle qué a quién? ¿Acaso se referían a ella misma?

—¡¿Y cómo pretendes que lo haga si no quiere verme ni en pintura?! ¡Ya has visto como se puso ayer!

—Bueno, tú tampoco fuiste un remanso de paz y comprensión, precisamente.

—¡¿Y qué querías que hiciera?! ¡Habló de nuestro hijo como si de algo asqueroso y repulsivo se tratase!—Aquello, fue una puñalada por la espalda, y también la confirmación de que estaban hablando de ella—. ¡Lo llamó problema, Miroku! ¡Pro-ble-ma! ¡¿Con qué cara te quedas?!

—¿Te has parado a pensar en que a lo mejor tiene miedo, InuYasha? Por lo que nos has contado siempre, parece que las cosas en su época son diferentes. Puede que el quedar embarazada a su edad no sea motivo de gozo y alegría como lo es aquí.

—¡Eso me trae sin cuidado!—Por supuesto que a InuYasha le daría lo mismo.

—_Egoísta_—pensó Kagome. Y lo que oyó a continuación, la dejó clavada en el sitio.

—¡Porque ella podría quedarse aquí, conmigo! ¡Yo la… los protegería! ¡A los dos!

—Vamos a ver, InuYasha ¿y qué hay de su familia? ¡No puedes pedirle que abandone su hogar de un día para otro!—Silencio.

—¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer entonces, Miroku? ¿Sentarme de brazos cruzados y dejar que Kagome se deshaga de nuestro hijo? ¡Y una mierda! ¡No voy a dejar pasar la única oportunidad que Kami me ha dado de formar una familia con ella!

—InuYasha…

—La necesito, Miroku, los necesito a los dos. Kagome y ese niño que crece en su vientre son lo más importante para mí. Yo… —Pausa. El corazón de Kagome latía fuertemente contra su pecho. Llevó una mano sobre él, como temiendo de que los dos hombres pudieran escucharlo—. Los amo, Miroku. Amo tanto a Kagome como a mi hijo. —No pudo seguir escuchando. Salió corriendo, sin importarle que la descubriesen.

¡Dios! ¡Tanto tiempo deseando oír esas palabras! Paró su alocada carrera y se apoyó contra el tronco de un árbol. Se dejó caer al suelo, con las rodillas pegadas contra su pecho.

La amaba. InuYasha había dicho que la amaba. A ella y a su bebé.

La imagen del bebé de cabello oscuro y ojos dorados volvió aparecer en su mente. Sollozó, negando con la cabeza. ¡No, no, no, no! ¡No podía traer a un hijo al mundo! ¡Simplemente no podía! ¡No estaba preparada para ser madre! ¡Ni mucho menos para criar a un niño! ¡Tenía dieciséis años casi recién cumplidos! ¡Le faltaba madurez, le faltaba paciencia, le faltaba…

Su traicionera mente le trajo otra imagen, esta vez la de un InuYasha extremadamente amoroso sosteniendo a su bebé, a su hijo, acunándolo para que se durmiera.

Volvió a sacudir la cabeza y siguió negando, desesperada—. ¡Basta, por favor!—rogó. No podía soportarlo.

—¡Kagome!—La voz de Shippô la sacó de su trance, haciéndola levantar la vista. El pequeño kitsune saltó a su regazo nada más llegar junto a ella—. Miroku me dijo que ayer Sango y tú tuvisteis que atender un parto ¿cómo fue? ¿El bebé era bonito? ¿Olía mal?—Kagome rio. Envidiaba la inocencia del pequeño.

—No, Shippô-chan, no olía mal, olía como todos los bebés. Y sí, era muy bonito. —El niño la miró fijamente, luego bajó los ojos a su vientre plano (gesto que no pasó desapercibido para la miko) y volvió a subirlos acto seguido.

—¿Y tu bebé también será bonito? ¿Tendré un bonito hermanito?—El corazón de Kagome se encogió.

—Shippô-chan…

—¡Seré un buen hermano mayor, ya lo verás! ¡Lo cuidaré y lo protegeré! ¡Te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda! ¡Lo querré mucho!—Shippô estaba realmente entusiasmado, abrazado a la barriga de Kagome, hablándole tanto a ella como al bebé. Sintió que algo caía en su cabeza y levantó la vista, para ver las lágrimas resbalando por las mejillas de su madre adoptiva.

—¿Kago- —Notó como alguien lo tomaba de la cola. Volvió la cabeza—. ¿InuYasha?

—Déjanos solos, Shippô. —El zorrito asintió, algo asustado. InuYasha lo soltó y el pequeño desapareció en dirección a la aldea.

En cuanto lo perdió de vista, el hanyô se arrodilló delante de Kagome y la abrazó fuerte, atrayéndola a su regazo. Se sentó con la espalda pegada al tronco del árbol y la chica se aferró a su haori, aumentando el volumen de los sollozos. Él la dejó desahogarse. Se mantuvo quieto mientras la miko lloraba, sin decir nada, tan solo abrazándola de forma protectora.

Mientras, la mente de Kagome era un caos: por un lado, su parte racional le gritaba que la decisión que había tomado era la correcta, pero por otro, su cerebro no paraba de reproducir imágenes varias que la trastornaban: un precioso bebé de ojos dorados con lindas orejas perrunas le sonreía, ella misma cantándole para que se durmiera, InuYasha acunándolo en sus brazos, Shippô jugando con él; se vio a ella misma con una preciosa barriguita hinchada, las manos de InuYasha acariciándola…

Fue demasiado. Toda la determinación que había sentido minutos atrás se esfumó: quería esa vida, quería a InuYasha a su lado, quería a ese hijo no nato.

Poco a poco los sollozos fueron disminuyendo de intensidad hasta detenerse completamente. Estuvieron otro rato en silencio, sin mover ni un músculo. Finalmente, InuYasha se aventuró a mirarla, topándose con aquellos orbes chocolates que tanto le gustaban—. Kagome…

—Te amo. —Los ojos de InuYasha se abrieron, sorprendidos—. Eres un completo imbécil infantil y egoísta. —Pausa. InuYasha agachó las orejas—. Pero te amo—una amplia sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de la sacerdotisa, haciendo saltar su corazón—, y creo que… has conseguido que ame a nuestro bebé. —El corazón del hanyô redobló el ritmo y solo atinó a abrazarla más fuerte contra él.

—Te juro que os protegeré, Kagome, a los dos. No os faltará de nada. Te demostraré cada día que puedo ser un buen padre y compañero, yo… —Unos suaves labios le impidieron continuar.

—Lo sé—dijo con un suspiro, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del chico. InuYasha pegó su mejilla contra su coronilla y cerró los ojos, aspirando el olor que la miko desprendía y que siempre lograba tranquilizarlo, mientras una de sus manos se posaba sobre su vientre, acariciándolo con el pulgar.

Su familia. Suya.

No podía ser más feliz.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El sonido de la taza rompiéndose en mil pedazos al impactar contra el suelo fue demasiado para las sensibles orejas de InuYasha, que hizo una mueca de disgusto. A su lado, Kagome le apretó más la mano que tenía entrelazada con la suya—. ¿Mamá?—La pobre mujer se dejó caer sobre la silla más próxima. Sôta se asomó a la puerta de la cocina, alertado por el ruido. Soltó una exclamación al ver los cristales en el suelo y a su madre con cara de haber recibido la peor noticia de su vida.

—¡¿Pero qué ha pasado?! ¿Mamá?—Kagome suspiró y le pidió "amablemente" a su hermano que saliese. Sin decir palabra, agarró un paño y se agachó para recoger los cristales, pero InuYasha se lo impidió.

—Yo lo haré—Kagome le sonrió medio agradecida. Se sentó frente a su progenitora y carraspeó.

—¿Mamá?—Volvió a llamar. Por fin, Naomi Higurashi pareció reaccionar.

—¿Por qué?—salió de sus labios. Kagome suspiró y le cogió las manos.

—Porque… —¿qué responder?

—Porque la amo. —Ambas Higurashi se volvieron a mirar al hanyô, de pie a un lado de la mesa. Se apresuró a colocarse tras Kagome y puso las manos sobre sus hombros. Kagome respiró hondo y clavó los ojos en su madre.

—Yo también lo amo, mamá, estaremos bien y…

—¡Tienes dieciséis años, Kagome! Sé que en tu época las cosas son distintas, InuYasha-kun, pero… ¡podríais haber esperado un par de años! ¡O al menos haber utilizado protección!—InuYasha gruñó ¿tan malo era que Kagome llevase a su bebé, al bebé de ambos?

—Yo los cuidaré—sentenció, con voz firme. Naomi suspiró.

—No dudo que lo hagas, pero… ¿qué vas a hacer con el colegio? ¿Vas a plantarlo? ¿Después de todo lo que has trabajado para poder aprobar el examen de admisión y poder graduarte?—Kagome hizo una mueca, pero en su voz no había vacilación alguna cuando contestó.

—Esto es lo que quiero, mamá. —Naomi se masajeó las sienes, cansada.

—No lo dudo, cariño, siempre he sabido que tarde o temprano algo así sucedería—suspiró y miró para su hija y su "yerno", ambos parecían decididos a todo—. Solo espero que sepas lo que haces. —El rostro de la chica se iluminó y corrió junto a su madre, para abrazarla.

Enfrente, InuYasha se inclinó ligeramente, en señal de agradecimiento.

Le demostraría a esa mujer que era digno tanto de Kagome como de ese hijo que estaba por nacer.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Un mes. Había pasado un mes desde que se había instalado de forma permanente en el Sengoku. La abuela Kaede la había dejado instalarse en su cabaña (tras haberles echado la bronca del siglo a ella y a InuYasha) mientras su… ¿prometido? y su mejor amigo, con ayuda de algunos hombres de la aldea, construían un hogar para el futuro matrimonio.

Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, al tiempo que se acariciaba el estómago. Estaba en el río, lavando una de las pocas yukatas que poseía. Miró a un lado y a otro, cerciorándose de que no había nadie en los alrededores. Se puso lentamente en pie y, con algo de urgencia, deshizo el nudo que mantenía el hakama del kimono de sacerdotisa en su lugar. Tomó la cinturilla, tirando de él hacia abajo mientras hacía lo mismo con el kosode en sentido contrario.

Observó su reflejo en las aguas cristalinas, centrándose en su aún plano estómago, pero que en un mes más empezaría a redondearse, el médico al que fue en su tiempo (solo para asegurarse de que todo iba bien) le dijo que estaba de poco menos de un mes, ahora casi dos. Acaricio la superficie de su piel, con cuidado, como si fuera a resquebrajarse de un momento a otro.

Suspiró, pensando en que iba a ponerse gorda como una foca. ¿Le seguiría gustando a su hanyô cuando fuese del tamaño de una pelota de playa? De momento no iba a suceder, pero sí había notado que sus caderas habían ancheado y que sus pechos eran más grandes. Bueno, esto último solía gustarle a los hombres.

Se sobresaltó cuando sintió como alguien tomaba bruscamente la tela de su hakama y se lo subía, acomodándole a la vez el kosode—. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?—Reconocería esa voz y ese tono de celos en cualquier parte. Sonrió.

—Solo me preguntaba qué tan gorda me pondré. —Tras ella, InuYasha terminó de atarle el nudo y bufó.

—¿A quién le importa?—Kagome sintió un agradable cosquilleo cuando notó las manos grandes y cálidas posarse en su estómago, con delicadeza y ternura. La miko se volvió en el abrazo y le dio un pequeño beso en la barbilla.

—A mí me importa—dijo con una sonrisa, recogiendo la yukata mojada y la tabla de lavar. InuYasha volvió a bufar.

—Y no te pondrás gorda, será el bebé el que lo haga. ¡No, espera, tampoco quise decir que… —Kagome lo miró, divertida, viendo los esfuerzos del chico por intentar arreglar la metedura de pata. Acomodó el cubo de madera y la tabla contra la cadera y lo cogió de la mano. InuYasha rodó los ojos y le arrebató ambos objetos. Kagome amplió su sonrisa y emprendieron el camino de vuelta a la aldea.

Nada más llegar, Miroku los abordó: al parecer necesitaban su ayuda en una aldea cercana para exterminar a un demonio, noble tarea a la que ahora se dedicaban ambos hombres, mientras ella y Sango se cuidaban y preparaban la próxima boda de esta con el monje. La castaña estaba entusiasmada: tras la destrucción de Naraku y la desaparición de la joya, era lo que más había deseado en el mundo.

InuYasha se volvió a ella y la pelinegra le sonrió—. Estaremos bien—le dijo, adivinando sus pensamientos, mientras se frotaba la barriga. Él asintió y la abrazó fuerte, mientras Miroku se hacía el sueco, haciendo como que no veía.

—Volveré lo antes que pueda. —La chica asintió y los despidió con la mano, viéndolos alejarse a todo correr de la aldea. Con un suspiro, cargó de nuevo con los enseres de lavandera y se dirigió a la cabaña de Kaede.

—¡Kagome-sama!—Se giró, topándose con Kuniko y su pequeña hija, la cual llevaba a la espalda. La mujer se acercó a ella y la saludó con una respetuosa inclinación que la hizo sonrojar.

—Kuniko-chan… —La pequeña bebé hizo un gorjeo y sonrió enternecida—. Hola a ti también, Kanako-chan. —La niña le agarró el dedo y se lo apretó. Kuniko se alarmó.

—¡No, Kanako!—Kagome rio—. Disculpe, Kagome-sama. —La aludida negó.

—¿Qué tal todo?—Kuniko esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

—Bien. Y todo gracias a usted, Kagome-sama. —Se sonrojó.

—¡No, yo no hice nada!

—¡Claro que sí! Si no hubiera sido por usted, ni yo ni mi niña estaríamos hoy aquí. —Kuniko vio a su marido, que volvía junto con otros hombres de faenar en los campos. Se despidió rápidamente de la pelinegra, con otra inclinación, y se apresuró a ir a saludarlo.

Kagome negó y reemprendió el camino a la casa de la anciana Kaede, donde la mujer ya preparaba la cena y la pequeña Rin jugaba en un rincón con Shippô. Ambos niños se habían vuelto muy amigos en el tiempo que la niña llevaba viviendo en la aldea.

Dejó la tabla de lavar y el cubo a un lado y salió para tender la yukata—. ¡No tardes mucho, Kagome! ¡Ha enfriado el tiempo!—Oyó decir a Kaede. Sonrió enternecida, la anciana sacerdotisa se estaba comportando como si ella y Rin fuesen de verdad sus propias nietas, no podía estarle más agradecida.

—¡No tardaré!—Contestó. Se aproximó a la cuerda improvisada que había mandado colocar a InuYasha y empezó a estirar la prenda. Le tenía especial cariño, puesto que era el primer regalo que recibía de su "proto-cuñado". Sesshômaru se lo había traído en su última visita, alegando que una mujer perteneciente a la descendencia del ilustre General Perro no podía ir vestida de cualquier manera (huelga decir el cabreo monumental que se había pillado InuYasha). Soltó una risita ante el recuerdo, terminando de estirar el obi sobre la cuerda. Recogió el cubo, dispuesta a entrar de nuevo en la cabaña, cuando algo llamó su atención.

Oyó cascos de caballos y una algarabía de voces provenientes del camino que entraba y salía de la aldea. Tuvo un mal presentimiento, y este se confirmó cuando varios jinetes hicieron su aparición entre las casitas de madera, asustando a la gente y agitando armas en dirección a los pobres aldeanos, que huían aterrados por la intromisión.

Bandidos.

Dejó caer el cubo y empezó a gritar, llamando la atención de la vieja sacerdotisa—. ¡¿Qué sucede, ni- —La réplica de Kaede murió al percatarse de la situación. Endureció la expresión y se volvió a Kagome, que ya salía, cargando su arco y sus flechas—. No, Kagome, tú quédate aquí. —La pelinegra negó.

—¡Yo también lucharé!

—¡No digas tonterías, Kagome! ¡Estás encinta! ¡Piensa en tu hijo!—Se mordió el labio inferior, con rabia. Kaede le puso las manos sobre los hombros—. Quédate, tiende una barrera y protege a Rin y a Shippô. Estoy segura de que InuYasha y Miroku no tardarán en volver. Os mandaré a Sango, seguro que anda por ahí repartiendo de lo lindo. —Una leve sonrisa curvó los labios de la joven miko, que finalmente asintió, resignada.

Se introdujo de nuevo en la cabaña y se sentó contra la pared, atrayendo a su lado a los dos niños, que parecían confusos y asustados—. Tranquilos, yo os protegeré.

—¡No te preocupes, Rin! ¡Kagome es fuerte! ¡Y yo la ayudaré con mi magia!—La pequeña sonrió y asintió. Kagome los miró enternecida mientras concentraba su poder para crear una barrera en torno a la cabaña.

—_InuYasha… vuelve pronto. _—Sabía que, en su estado, la barrera no aguantaría mucho.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—¿Kagome?

—¡InuYasha, cuidado!—Giró el rostro justo a tiempo de ver una garra volando hacia su pecho. La esquivó de un ágil salto y empuñó a su espada. Había sentido como si Kagome y su cachorro lo llamasen, como si lo necesitasen. Apretó los dientes y la empuñadura en su mano. Vio como el monstruo se paralizaba momentáneamente gracias a los pergaminos de Miroku.

—¡Ahora!—Levantó a Tessaiga por encima de su cabeza—. ¡Herida del viento!—El bicho chilló cuando la poderosa técnica impactó contra él. InuYasha envainó la espada, al tiempo que caía al suelo.

Luego, sin dar explicaciones, echó a correr—. ¡Oye, InuYasha! ¡Espe-

—¡Kagome me necesita!—Miroku enmudeció, y una expresión de preocupación le surcó el rostro. Las corazonadas de su amigo hanyô solían ser certeras, sobre todo si se trataba de Kagome.

Aceptó con rapidez lo que el jefe de esa aldea le ofrecía y echó a correr él también tras el medio-demonio.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El tiempo pasaba y Kagome sentía como las fuerzas la iban abandonando poco a poco. La respiración se le volvía cada vez más pesada. No podría mantener la barrera por mucho más tiempo—. ¿Qué es esto?

—Oh, una cabaña. Parece que se nos escapó por estar medio escondida.

—¿Echamos un vistazo?—El pánico la invadió y reforzó todo lo que pudo la dichosa barrera espiritual—. ¡Aaaaaaaaaah!

—¡¿Qué narices ha sido eso?!

—Mmm… Conque una barrera ¿eh? Así que una joven y preciosa miko se esconde ahí dentro. —Sintió escalofríos. Inconscientemente, apretó a los niños contra sus costados.

—¿Y como sabes tú que es joven y preciosa?

—Porque la vieja está en la aldea, intentando alejar al jefe y los demás.

—Entonces ¿tenemos aquí a su aprendiz?—Rin y Shippô se miraron asustados. El pequeño pelirrojo, temblando como una hoja, se puso delante de las dos chicas, dispuesto a protegerlas con su vida de ser necesario. Kagome era su mamá, Rin su mejor amiga y ahora tenía también un hermanito en camino.

—Vamos miko-chan, sal, preciosa. No vamos a hacerte nada. —Kagome apretó los dientes. Su poder estaba comenzando a fallar.

—Venga, guapa, no te haremos daño. —Kagome quiso decirles "¡Sí, claro! ¡Y yo soy la madre Teresa de Calcuta!". Abrazó más fuerte a Rin y cerró los ojos, concentrando lo que le quedaba de poder sobre la cabaña, rogando a Kami porque pudiese aguantar, al menos hasta que Sango llegase. No entendía por qué la exterminadora tardaba tanto ¿le habría pasado algo? El pánico se acrecentó en su interior y aquello fue el detonante para que la barrera fallase y se desvaneciera. Oyó los gritos de júbilo de los bandidos y gimió. Rin se abrazó a ella, observando fijamente la puerta, y Shippô tragó saliva.

Tas lo que pareció una eternidad, la esterilla se movió, revelando a tres hombres. Kagome gimió al verlos y ellos sonrieron de una forma que le dio escalofríos—. Vaya, vaya, qué tenemos aquí.

—Una sacerdotisa y dos niños pequeños, buena pesca. —Los demás rieron.

—¡Largaos! ¡No sabéis con quien os estáis metiendo!—exclamó Shippô, intentando ganar algo de tiempo. Los bandidos estallaron en sonoras carcajadas. En un arrebato, el pequeño se lanzó contra ellos, invocando su magia de zorro, pero los hombres se limitaron a darle un golpe en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente.

—¡Shippô-chan!—exclamaron las dos mujeres presentes.

—Alto, no os mováis o no respondo. —Kagome lo miró con rabia, viendo como uno de ellos tomaba al kitsune de la cola.

—¡¿Qué es lo que queréis?! ¡Esta es una aldea pequeña! ¡No tenemos riquezas ni mujeres excepcionalmente bonitas! ¡Largaos!—gritó Kagome. A su lado, Rin tembló, todavía aferrada a sus ropas. La pequeña le tenía más miedo a los humanos que a cualquier yôkai.

—En lo de las mujeres discrepo—dijo uno, observando descaradamente el cuerpo de Kagome, pasándose le lengua por los labios. Otro se acercó a Rin, que negó y apretó el kimono de Kagome, como si supiera lo que venía a continuación.

—¡No la toques!—En un acto desesperado, Kagome agarró el objeto contundente que tenía más cerca y se lo lanzó, logrando golpearlo en la cara. El hombre gritó de dolor y la pelinegra aprovechó para poner a Rin a su espalda.

—¡Maldita zorra!—Uno de sus compañeros la agarró del cuello, lanzándola al suelo. Soltó un quejido de dolor y una punzada dolorosa en el bajo vientre.

—¡Kagome-sama!

—_¡No!_—Clavó las uñas en el brazo que la tenía sujeta y, sin saber muy bien cómo, logró zafarse, arrastrándose hacia atrás.

—¡Perra!—Sintió como le inmovilizaban los brazos y el terror se instaló en su pecho. Rin se lanzó contra el hombre, golpeándolo con sus pequeños puños, chillando. Pero pronto fue acallada por el tercero de los bandidos, que de un guantazo la tiró al suelo, dejándola aturdida.

—¡Rin-chan!—Pataleó con fuerza y de nuevo volvió a sentir otro pinchazo. Los dos hombres que estaban de pie se rieron macabramente. Chilló cuando uno le abrió el kosode y el otro rompía con un cuchillo el nudo del hakama. En otro acto de desesperación, lanzó una patada, logrando impactar en las partes bajas de uno de ellos.

El bandido la miró, furioso—. ¡Hija de puta!—Levantó una de sus pesadas botas y, con toda su rabia, la enterró en su estómago de una fiera patada.

El dolor fue insoportable. Soltó un alarido y sintió algo desparramarse bajo ella—. _¡No! ¡Mi bebé no! ¡Mi bebé no, por favor! ¡Mi bebé no!_—Las lágrimas le bajaron por las mejillas.

—¡KAGOME!—Los hombres se vieron empujados hacia atrás por el alcance de una gran arma. Sango se acercó a ella y vio con horror el estado en el que se encontraba su amiga.

—Sango-chan, mi bebé, mi bebé, Sango-chan. —La castaña se arrodilló a su lado, agarrándole las manos, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta—. Mi be- —Kagome sintió como los párpados se le cerraban, cayendo inconsciente. Sango le apretó la mano y se volvió, más furiosa que nunca, hacia los bandidos, que ahora se recobraban del impacto del hiraikotsu.

—¡Bastardos desgraciados!—Levantó su arma, dispuesta a cortarles la cabeza con ella, a destriparlos, a arrancarles la piel a tiras, a…

Un escalofriante y potente rugido cortó el aire y una macabra sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Sango. Bajó a hiraikotsu y los miró, con un peligroso brillo en la mirada—. Id rezando lo que sepáis. —Ellos se miraron, confundidos, no entendiendo bien.

Desearían haberlo hecho.

Un destello rojo entró en la cabaña y, en dos segundos, los hombres estaban aterrorizados, sangrando por doquier y suplicando piedad. Sango observaba con calma la escena, negándose a intervenir: aquellos miserables estaban recibiendo su merecido. Dirigió sus ojos llenos de tristeza a la sangre que manaba bajo el cuerpo de su amiga. Oyó un crack y supo que el último de aquellos sucios hombres había hallado el descanso eterno. Oyó a la vez un gruñido insatisfecho, unos pasos y luego a un preocupado InuYasha dejándose caer a su lado—. ¿Kagome?—La voz le salió estrangulada y casi inaudible. Apretó los puños al ver la gran cantidad de sangre, el cuerpo entero temblándole de rabia. Alargó una mano y le acarició el rostro, apartándole el flequillo con dulzura.

El dolor que le recorría el cuerpo era insoportable. ¡Se lo había prometido, maldita sea! ¡Le había jurado que los protegería! Y no había sabido… no había podido…

—¡Mierda!—Agachó la cabeza hasta pegar la frente contra su estómago, las lágrimas pugnando por salir de sus orbes dorados.

Sango prorrumpió en llanto.

Había confirmado el peor de los escenarios.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—_Mamá. —Se volvió al oír la vocecita infantil y sonrió al pequeño azabache—. Te quiero—dijo abrazándose a sus rodillas con sus pequeñas manitas. Ella amplió la sonrisa._

—_Yo también te quiero, cariño._

—_Y no ha sido culpa tuya. —Parpadeó, confundida. ¿A qué se… —Tampoco de papá._

—_¿Qué… —El pequeño se separó de ella con una sonrisa y empezó a flotar frente a ella, elevándose—. ¡Espera! ¡¿Adónde vas?!_

—_Os quiero. —La figura infantil se desvaneció y Kagome entró en pánico. Sintió un terrible dolor en el vientre y se arrodilló, sujetándoselo con ambas manos._

—_InuYasha… —Empezó a llorar, desesperada. No sabía lo que estaba pasando. No sabía por qué le dolía tanto—. InuYasha…_

—_¿Kagome? ¡Kagome!_

Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con aquellos ojos dorados que tanto amaba—. InuYasha… —Las lágrimas volvieron a salir y se abrazó a él, llorando. El hanyô la rodeó con sus brazos, apretándola contra su cuerpo con toda su fuerza—. Tenía tanto miedo… Sango-chan no venía… Shippô-chan estaba inconsciente… Rin-chan… —balbuceaba cosas sin sentido. InuYasha le acarició la espalda, intentando calmarla. Cuando al fin el llanto cesó, Kagome se separó de él y lo observó, ahora ansiosa—. ¿Y el bebé? Nuestro bebé… Es-está bien ¿verdad?—No supo qué contestarle, tan solo se limitó a abrazarla más fuerte—. ¿InuYasha? Nuestro bebé… —Sintió ganas de llorar ¿cómo decírselo? ¿Cómo destrozarle el alma de esa manera?

—Kagome, el… el bebé… el niño, no… —Los orbes chocolates se abrieron al comprenderlo.

—No…

—Lo siento. —Prorrumpió de nuevo en llanto, gritando y diciendo una y otra vez que no podía ser. InuYasha afianzó más su agarre en torno a ella, temiendo lo que pudiera hacer en su estado de histerismo. En un momento dado, Kagome logró separarse de él, mirándolo con furia.

—¡Todo esto es tu culpa! ¡Yo no quería… ¡Y tú lo hiciste… ¡Hiciste que lo quisiera! Y ahora… ¡Ha sido culpa tuya! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio… —Agachó la cabeza y las orejas, dejando que se desahogase.

—Kagome… —Intentó acercarse a ella, cuando vio que había parado de gritar y de hacer aspavientos. Sí, había sido culpa suya, él le prometió protegerlos, le prometió cuidarlos, y sin embargo…

—¡No te acerques! ¡Siéntate!—Fue a parar al suelo, pero no le importó. Esta vez no se quejó, ni tampoco impidió que la chica saliese corriendo.

Las lágrimas acumuladas en el borde de sus ojos se desprendieron por fin, corriendo libres por sus mejillas.

Los había perdido. A los dos.

Un rugido de tristeza e impotencia rasgó el ambiente

Acababa de perder a su familia.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Tres meses después_

Salió del instituto, acompañada por sus siempre ruidosas amigas. Intentó forzar una sonrisa y prestar atención a lo que quiera que Eri estaba diciendo en ese momento, pero su mente se empeñaba en volver a aquel día, tres meses atrás, en el que toda su vida y su felicidad se habían desmoronado, como si de un castillo de naipes se tratase.

Luego del shock inicial, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho: había culpado a InuYasha, lo había culpado de la pérdida de su hijo, del hijo de ambos.

Cuando la única culpable era ella.

No había sido capaz de volver a verlo ¿cómo iba a mirarlo a la cara? Seguro que la odiaba, la despreciaba por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte, por no haber sido capaz de proteger a su bebé. A veces soñaba que lo sostenía entre sus brazos, y cuando despertaba, la realidad le parecía tan cruel, que dejaba que sus lágrimas la ahogasen. Su madre le había insistido para que fuese al psicólogo o al menos hablase con InuYasha, para borrar el sentimiento de culpa.

Pero no podía, la culpa había sido solo suya y nada más que suya. Elevó la vista al cielo, con una mirada de infinita tristeza y dolor—. _Lo siento_. —Sonrió amargamente. Él no la iba a escuchar.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La observó salir del instituto, acompañada de aquellas niñas ruidosas y metomentodo. Él estaba sobre el edificio de enfrente. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta: estaba preciosa. No había casi cambiado físicamente en aquellos tres meses, pero su personalidad sí había dado un cambio brutal: nada quedaba de aquella chica alegre, amable y siempre sonriente. En aquellos tres meses que llevaba sin poder acercarse a ella, no la había vuelto a ver sonreír. Su mirada, siempre llena de luz, ahora no era más que un cúmulo de tristeza y dolor.

Sonrió amargamente: era su culpa. Por su culpa Kagome había perdido toda la calidez y la alegría que la caracterizaban y que lo habían enamorado. Ella lo odiaba y lo despreciaba, y con razón: no había sabido protegerla, no había podido salvar a su pequeño. A veces la vigilaba mientras dormía, en un vano intento por sentirla cerca. La oía murmurar en sueños y, cuando despertaba, empezaba a llorar. Ahí sabía que ella soñaba con su bebé muerto antes de nacer.

No podía estar con ella, no podía acercársele ni mucho menos hablarle. Se merecía todo el odio y el desprecio que ella le otorgaba.

Se le encogió el corazón cuando vio la mirada vacía, triste y dolorida de Kagome elevarse al cielo, en una súplica silenciosa.

Apretó los labios y desvió la vista, poniéndose en pie y comenzando a saltar de edificio en edificio, las lágrimas desprendiéndose de sus orbes doradas.

No tenía ningún derecho a desear estar con ella, no cuando todo había sido culpa suya, suya y nada más que suya. Apretó los puños hasta clavarse sus afiladas garras en la piel—. _Lo siento_. —Una triste sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

Ella no lo iba a escuchar.

**Fin**

**¡Hey! Espero que esta historia llene las expectativas de mi retadora. Asimismo, animaos a pasaros por el foro y por el topic de Retos a pedido:**

** www (punto) fanfiction (punto) net /topic /84265 /84042900 /1 /Retos-a-Pedido-II**

**(Eliminad los paréntesis y los espacios)**

**Agradecería comentarios, sobre todo porque es la primera vez que escribo algo así de triste, pero quería superarme a mí misma probando algo nuevo, y debo decir que estoy bastante orgullosa del resultado. Espero que mi esfuerzo haya valido la pena.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**¡Ja ne!**

**bruxi.**


End file.
